


Two Awkward Dorks and Two (Taken) Pieces of Advice

by puffinmuffin13



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), F/M, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 07:03:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14889848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puffinmuffin13/pseuds/puffinmuffin13
Summary: With two pieces of advice, Shuichi and Maki become a couple.





	Two Awkward Dorks and Two (Taken) Pieces of Advice

**Author's Note:**

> I just found this random thing as I was looking through my unfinished Danganronpa fics. Figured I'd finish and upload it. Anyway, enjoy.

"Um, Maki," Shuichi sputtered, red-faced and sitting on the couch with Maki's head in his lap, "what are you doing?"

"... Resting."

"Can you... Please not do it while I'm reading my book?"

"No." Maki said, and Shuichi sighed.

"Then can you at least tell me why you're on my lap?" Shuichi wasn't really opposed to it, he was just surprised. It was something couples did, right? They weren't a couple.

Maki frowned, and got up off his lap. She sat on the couch with him, twirling a piece of hair between her fingers. "It was something Tsumugi told me to do."

"Ah... Okay." Maki didn't really like being pressed for information; either she would tell you everything she knew or just the basics. Shuichi was fine with *that* too.

They say in silence, Shuichi trying to read his book and Maki combing her fingers through her hair, but his eyes kept moving back towards the red-eyed girl. He remembered something Kaede had said to him, and decided to give it a shot.

"Hey, um, Maki." Shuichi fumbled over his words, and Maki turned her head just the slightest bit to look at him, which made Shuichi blush again. "Would you, um, like to go out for ice cream or something s-sometime?"

Goddamn it, Kaede. When Shuichi had told her of his crush on Maki she said he should just go for it and ask her out, but Shuichi hadn't had the opportunity or courage to do so before now. Additionally, he felt like he was going to die of embarrassment.

"Sure." The answer surprised Shuichi so much he nearly fell off the couch.

"Wait, what?!" Shuichi exclaimed, and Maki sighed, the barest blush on her face.

"Do you want to die? I've been hoping you'd like me back. In fact, Tsumugi suggested doing that... weird thing, because people in anime do it all the time while falling in love? It was stupid, I know. But anyway, let's go - got that?"

Shuichi nodded, and let Maki pull him to his feet. "Er, so, there's this, um, great place down the street -" Maki cut him off as Shuichi scrambled for something to make it sound like he had a plan for their date, and didn't just blurt out an invitation.

"Listen. There's this diner we can go to; they serve ice cream as well as regular meals. You fine with an early dinner?" Was it Shuichi's imagination, or were Maki's cheeks even more pink than before?

Shuichi agreed - stumbled over his words as he did so, but agreed - and let Maki take him out on their first date.

And so, somewhere in the world, Tsumugi and Kaede are congratulating themselves on two wingwomen's jobs well done.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, I can end things well (sarcasm, sarcasm).


End file.
